Reflections & Apologies
by RachelG61
Summary: Finn has a lot to think about after he loses his arm. What are the reactions of everyone else and how does this lose affect him and Ooo One-Shot. Set After Escape from the Citadel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time all right and characters go to their respective owners

Hey everyone, I just watched Wake up/Escape from the Citadel and I just needed to do a little aftermath.

This is my longest chapter i have ever done 5.5k AND THIS IS A ONE SHOT OMG

* * *

It was nearing sunset as the train being driven by Starchie was nearing the treehouse in the grasslands, the malt ball was driving the train on the engine carriage infront whistling a small tune. The only passengers on the train were a yellow dog with his arms around a shirtless human boy. The boy's blonde hair was covering his eyes and grim face as he looked down at his feet. No words were spoken between the two as a small worm was curled up asleep on Finn's knee.

The train slowed down as it reached the House of the Hero of Ooo. Finn slipped off the train through the door, not his usual way of disembarking the train by jumping over the edge of the train. He heard the voice of the Malt Ball from behind him saying something about no charge as his adoptive brother stretched up and directed him towards the door of the tree. Finn just looked down his feet always in his vision and did not bother to push back his long blonde hair.

Next thing he noticed was that he was lying on his bed, his eyes moved from his feet to the ceiling. His brother's voice was muffled in his ears and the dog pushed some hair out of the way of Finn's face showing his hollow blue eyes. A sigh came from Jake as he placed the sleeping Shelby in his Viola and his pulled himself into his own bed.

* * *

Finn's mind was going so fast yet so slow, his eyes never left the ceiling as the bags under his eyes became more noticeable. He just closed his eyes when the morning came and his best friend came over to check on him. Not wanting to worry the dog anymore his just pretended he was asleep, when the squeak of the floorboards stopped he opened his eyes and for the second time since the incident the night before he looked at the remainder of his right arm. He sighed as he took in the flower sprouting out of the rest of his upper arm.

His eyes trained back to the ceiling as an unknown amount of time passed. He heard someone rise from the ladder and Jake moved into his vision. His arm stretched around the human's back and he lifted him up into a sitting position and he swung the boys legs around and stood him up.  
"Come on Finn, we need you to a doctor. And you need to get out, you have been lying on your bed for nearly 2 days you need to eat dude"

Finn gave a weak nod in reply causing his long hair to fall in front of his eyes. His brother stretched him down the stairs and majority of the way to the Candy Kingdom. Jake shrunk down as he reached the drawbridge, he held Finn's hand as he entered the City. No one noticed the quiet human and dog as they passed through the kingdom. Each Candy person was getting along with their happy day as a small breeze passed through swaying the remainder of his shirt which was still tucked into his pants and his hair was being flapped in every direction.

His blue eyes usually so full of life and joy were now sunken and empty, despair was seen in them as the pair reached the door of the palace. Not bothering with knocking Jake pushed open the door and he pulled Finn over to where Princess Bubblegum was having a small argument with Marceline the Vampire Queen.

"Come on Bonnie it will be fun" Marceline's voice rang in Finn's ears and he looked at the palace floors  
"No Marceline, I have important science work to do" Princess bubblegum gestured to the vials and notes in her hands

"Uhhh PB" Jake intruded  
"Not now Jake, im trying to get Bonnie to lighten up."  
"Well try having a kingdom to run"  
"Uhh, hello I do, im the Vampire Queen" Marceline made a duh signal with he hands as Finn stood slightly behind Jake still holding his hand.

"PB" Jake asked  
"Is there even a kingdom of Vampires?"  
"Uhh, No, anyway im a Queen so I out rank you" The Vampire replied with a smug tone as Jake interrupted on more time

"PB!"  
"What is it Jaaa- ACH MEIN GLOB!" her hand give out and she dropped all of her papers and glass wear in her hands. The glass hits the ground and smashes into a million pieces, the liquids in the vials absorbed into carpet. Finn does not move as the Princess notices his stump, the German from the Princess caused the Queen to turn and she gave out a gasp.

"Finn….." PB runs over to Finn and grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him as Marceline floated over to the three. "Finn, Finn What Happened!" Finn looks up and his left eye shows through his Blonde hair as his raspy voice spoke for the first time in nearly 2 days.  
"I met my Dad" PB nearly cries at the hollowness of Finn's eyes and voice. If the saying was true that the eyes are the Gateway to the soul then Finn's soul was broken beyond belief.

"What but Joshua is dead you berie-"Marceline was cut off as Jake spoke for Finn  
"Not Joshua, his real Human Dad, Martin." Jake replied with venom in his voice at the name of Finn's father.

"Peppermint!" PB yelled out "Get Doctor Ice-Cream and Nurse Pound-Cake here stat."  
"Of course Milady"

"Did you say Human Dad?" Marceline questioned as she led the Boy and Dog towards the Infirmary  
Finn just nods as he looked back down. "Wow, that then makes three humans alive, you, Betty and now your Dad"  
"Eeeeehhh, there is more" Jake said as they lead Finn to a bed and they lift him up and layed him on back  
"What do you mean Jake"

"Well Ice King/Simon could be counted as Human"  
"Yeah" Marcy nods  
"Moe"  
"Whose Moe?"  
"Ooooh, he created BMO, but he is running on a system of Robots to keep him alive, he is sorta like a Cyborg"

"Alright, I can dig that. Anymore?"  
"Yeah, the Lich"  
"WHAT, what about the Lich" PB just walked into the room with the Doctor and Nurse who run to Finn's side. "Where is he!"  
"Calm down PB, he is fine, he is just a giant harmless baby. I left him at Tree Trunks"

"What!"  
"He was reborn into a giant baby, I guess I should start from the beginning, but Finn hasn't told me of how he found out his Dad was alive" Jake gestured to the two Candies checking up on the boy "he hasn't moved in nearly two days, hasn't eaten anything. Im just worried that he might have gone into depression or shock."  
"Well why didn't you bring the Wieene earlier"  
"He gets over most of this stuff by himself." Jake looked glum at the two women

PB placed her hands on her hips "Most of the time Jake, he has lost more than half his right arm!"  
"Yeah, I know" Jake looked back at his silent brother and he walks out of the room

"Ohhh, Finn what happened?" PB asked as she walked over to the bed and placed a hand on his knee.  
The boy didn't answer he just turned his head to the right and looked out the window at the blue sky. Marceline sighed, she pulled Bonnie out of the room, and they left the boy to think.

* * *

So many things were running through his mind as the Princess, Vamprie and Dog walked through the door the next morning. He looked towards the three as they entered, Bubblegum sat on his bed with Jake on the other side whilst Marceline floated at the end of the bed.

"Whatcha think bout bro" Jake asked his homie  
"A lot of things" Finn gave a small chuckle as the other three looked at the human with confusion. Finn looked up at his brother with a small sad smile when Marceline started talking "Well alright, I think it looks cool, and you got a cute little flower.

Finn looked Marceline straight in the eyes "M-my dad, he is a bad as yours, and FP's"  
"WHAT! Finn you have got to be joking" she gripped the bed hoping that no one was as her father. Him leaving her in the war was a terrible time for her, but it was made better by Simon  
Jake took over from the distressed hero, "No Joke, he is the reason his arm is gone, wanted to escape from the prison and he tore Finn's arm off. Finn you have to tell us everything. From the beginning"

Finn looked at his brother and then at his right arm. "I was really broken after Billy die-died a year ago" Finn gripped his hand together in a fist at the reminder of his Dead Hero. "Then it all started 4 days ago when we were at the Rap Off in the kingdom. I met Canyon, Billy's ex-girlfriend, and together we went to his crack. We found his bucket list there were 3 items on that list, Take Canyon on one last ride on his motorcycle, which we did. The next was for him to tell me something and the last was to lay in the ocean"

"But dude, you hate the ocean" Jake said as a little bit of enthusiasm crept into Finns voice "I got over it dude, im not afraid anymore. So I got over my fear and Billy appeared in the clouds, he told me that my father was alive and in the citadel. Then I came home and Jake and I went to Prismo, But why did h-he have to get ki-killed by the Lich, he was willing to wake up and disappear from the world so I could meet my Father."

"I was so happy to meet him, I didn't even give one thought about if he was going to be a prisoner. But when we met him h-he didn't even know me. He didn't care about me even after I fre-freed him from his prison….." Tears were now flowing down his face freely as he continued

"But, I wanted him to see the good, not the bad. I didn't think I would lose my arm because of him, I didn't think he was a bad guy and I didn't think about anything. Im just a child, how am I supposed to do anything now? I have lost my arm!"

Jake wrapped his arms around the crying boy and pats his back as he released comforting sounds "shhh, calm down bro, just let it all out"

"I don't think I have ever seen Finn this distraught before" Marceline says to Bonnibel  
The Candy Ruler gave a nod as Jake gave a nod as well while his arms were still wrapped up around the now hiccupping boy.

"Yeah, I have a lot to cr-cry over." He wiped his eyes and he gave a small hiccup as he continued "I guess from Billy dying, me bre-breaking up with FP, losing Joshua's Sword, getting the cursed grass sword, Simon and Betty. Then Martian, h-he is such a jerk-wad"

Finn just looked down and let his hair frame his face, shadows were cast on his face as he gave a dark chuckle which scared the other three "But I always knew I was going to lose my arm" he said which surprised the others.

"What do you mean Finn" Marcy asked

Finn took a deep breath and said "Every time I have seen my future I have always been missing my left arm. For example when Jake and I went to that never ending train and i looked into the future, I didn't have my right arm."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you are right. When Prismo sent you to another Dimension you didn't have your arm." Finn clenched his eyes shut at the name of the now dead Wish-Master  
Finn looked towards PB and said, "Don't forget Shoko"

She gave a small gasp "You said Shoko was your past life, she didn't have an right arm"  
Finn nodded and looked at his arm and released a deep breath. The other 3 took this as a sign to leave and they did, but not before each gave Finn a hug which he did not return.

* * *

Finn and Jake stood in front of the stump outside their home. Finn knew that Jake was sad over the loss of the Wish-Master. They did not have much to perform a ceremony with, but placed on the stump was a jar of pickles, the note from Prismo to Jake and a Pen and Crystal Light, which Jake managed to salvage from Finn's torn backpack. Jake had dug a hole earlier and Finn placed the note and the Pen light in the hole and Jake followed with the Crystal light and the Jar of Never-Ending Pickles. Jake then buried the items and he held the human's remaining hand as they both let out a few tears.

Finn was blaming Prismo's death on himself, blaming himself on the loss of his arm. Not thinking one second it was Jakes or Prismo's fault. Jake could tell that his brother was in deep emotional stress, he had been released from the hospital over two weeks ago, the nearly 16-year-old boy had hardly left the house, and he ate the bare minimum. Bubblegum and Marceline had tried to talk to the Teen but he still spoke very few words.

After the small ceremony, Finn pulled his brother in for a hug and each let out their tears. Each knew what the other was crying about and Jake encouraged Finn to get out and Finn nodded and he walked towards the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey PB," His voice was still much devoid of life, but PB looked to the positives. He was up and moving, the first signs to recovery. But he was hiding his arm underneath a brown cloth that reeked

"Hey Finn, anything I can help you with"  
Finn forced a small smile on his face and said "Yeah, just wanted to say thanks for letting me in the hospital. And for not giving up on me."

"Ohh, Finn, you will always be my hero"  
"Yeah….." Finn looked directly at his arm and then spins and walks out the door without another word "Im not anyone's Hero"

* * *

Walking along the rock Finn reached a giant sword sticking out of the ground. He closes his eyes and pays his respects to the dead hero. Said Hero's body was completely destroyed last week and Finn was returning the Bucket List.

He walked inside the Crack and he stuck the list on a rock pillar. He looked around, he found a piece of charcoal from an old fire, and he crossed out the last item 'Tell Finn That Thing' and 'Lay on my back in the ocean - just float'. He used his left hand to pull off Billy's lion cloth he walks to the entrance of the crack and towards the big sword sticking out of the ground and he places it grey handle letting it sway in the wind

Once finished he left and didn't look back

* * *

Finn holds up his left hand ready to knock on a large door, he paused for a moment as he looked at the guards standing on either side of him. He then looked at his blue right stub and he pushed open the door.

He walked inside a saw a few fire elementals standing around and Jake 2 was sleeping in the corner. He knew he had to get this over and done with, he knew about the Flame King's rule of honesty. So if he saw her later, we he wouldn't want to think about it.

What he saw made his heart cringe a little as he saw the Flame King, but she would always be FP to him. Talking to Cinnamon Bun, but he kept his expression neutral and he walked forward towards the throne.

He felt his hair blow in the wind as he kneeled down at the throne, his left arm draped across his right knee. "Hello your Majesty" his voice lacked his usual enthusiasm

She stopped talking with Cinnamon Bun and she turned her head and matched the voice with the body of the Human. She cocked her head at the sight of him taking in that he was kneeling, was wearing the flame shield and not his suit and that he wasn't wearing his famous bear hat.

"Finn, there is no need to kneel, you are my friend, stand" she said with a small smile

He took a deep breath and he stood up showing in all its glory, his half missing right arm with a little daisy was sprouting out from the end. He couldn't bare to look into those amber eyes he loved, he slowly brought his eyes up to meet with FP's

"Fi-Finn, wh-what…. Yo-your arm!" She stuttered out as she took in the missing arm. She rushed forwards to the human and she made eye contact with them. She nearly cried at the sight of his life-less blue orbs, no longer reminding her of the freedom sky in the grasslands but now a dark dead pool at the bottom of the ocean.

"How did this happen?" she questioned as he looked at the said arm

"I learnt, you can't always assume the best." His face grew stony at the sight of the old Flame King locked up in the Lamp "Especially some fathers"  
"What do you mean you bimbo" The King yelled out from the Lamp

"If you were anything like my father or if had treated FP is anyway shape or form like mine did to me. Well let's just say I would have thrown you in the ocean ages ago" he glared at the Fire elemental

"What do you mean by that Finn, he is still a jerk wad"

"You FP have known your Father for your entire life, but you were trapped for 14 but still alive, kept safe, you were then released and after a year you came back and you changed this place. This placed will be better forever because of you, and you get to punish your father for giving him the same punishment he gave you."

"Where are you going with this Finn?"

"I met my Human Dad FP, he was a jerk beyond belief. So self-centered, didn't care one little bit about me. I was with him for five Minutes; he was a prisoner in a Crystal Prison"

"Ha, see even Hero boy has Evil within him Daughter, if he has evil than you are evil beyond comparison"  
"SHUT UP DAD!" FP yelled at the lamp, she then turned back to the Human "Finn, tell me this is not true"

"I can't lie in your kingdom, so what I tell is the truth. He tried to escape from me and the prison. I did not want him to leave so I was being pulled apart from both sides. You remember my grass sword"

"Yes, how could I forget"  
"It grew, into a giant hand, gripping the cord preventing him from leaving on a ship-thing. I was holding off and before a could blink, the grass snapped and pulled off my arm… when I fell into the water…All I can remember is being pulled out of the water by Jake and this little flower was growing out of the end."

"Oh Finn" she reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched and stepped back. She gripped her rejected hand to her chest, "Why are you here Finn"

"I have come to tell you that the Lich is no more. And I do not lie"  
She gasped and gave a small smile at that Finn told the truth to her, but her expression changed from excited to serious.

"Finn, thank you for telling me but I can tell you that is still not the reason Finn, remember my rule is honesty"

"Nothing gets past you FP" he gives a small sad smile before he loses his small amount of emotion and told her

"I am her to say I am sorry, and I completely understand that we are over. I learnt that life is short and you have to forgive and forget. Ever since that day I thought about you in different situations and before I realized it I couldn't go a day without think about you or little things reminded me of you. Even everyday things or just doing junk it made me think of you. I Hard times after that like when Slime Princess asked me to marry her"

"WHAT! YOU ARE MARRIED" she changed to her elemental for as fire shot everywhere

"No I am not married…It was fake, so she could reclaim the throne against her sister, I had to compete in the Love Games. I was hesitant at first, because I was still jacked up over you after you said we are now just friends. The First challenge was crooning."

She released a small giggle at the name of the challenge "Well you are a good singer Finn"

"Thanks." He refused to look her in the eyes, he just had to get it all out "I sang a song about how you were always on my mind, I saw you everywhere and I couldn't forget about our kiss…The final challenge was kissing. I refused to kiss her, not anyone after you."

"Then I nearly got trapped on an eternal train, I went to it because I was still jacked up over you. Next"

She was astounded at Finn, she understood that she had a rule of honesty in her kingdom but her was Finn telling her how much he missed her and how much she meant to him.

"After Lady Rainicorn and me saved Jake from the demon Ke-oth and I had destroyed my Demon Blood Sword Jake told me and Lady that he loved and us and Lady told Jake she loved him. I just said I still loved you"

"Lo-loved…. You loved me" she whispers out

"Yes" He look her straight in the eyes as she whispered back

"But, you said you only like-liked me"  
"There was no rule of truth then, and I feel like it would have been better is there was"

"Yes, that is why I established that rule in the kingdom" she looked down as a lava tear threteand to fall.  
"Yes"

"Any other times Finn?"  
"Of course, at Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig's Wedding, there was so much love in the air. I couldn't help but to think of you. They loved each other even though they officially married in prison, behind bars. Each making up their own vows and they are still happily together now they have a baby"

"Well congrats to them"

"Yeah, After I got my grass sword I trained with a robot named Rattleballs, he taught me all sorts of cool sword-stuff. He made me sit on a Mini BBQ, the heat reminded me of my croak dream. In which made me mess up. I pushed through, that was probably the only thing he was impressed with when he first trialed me."

"Then you came with Cinnamon Bun to get my help to reclaim your throne. I always mess up around, as I said when I first met you my brain goes all stupid when I am around you. I messed up massive, twice in my life. Both had to do with you and our relationship. I was so set on asking you to date me again that I forgot about the real reason you asked me for help."

He chose to skip out on the part about Cinnamon Bun telling FP on how he loved her. It made him hurt too much

"Now in my life I don't think I have ever seen anyone so much in love as much as Simon and Betty"

"Simon and Betty?" she asked with curiosity

"Simon…well he is the Ice King"  
"What….but h-he is a massive weirdo" she cringed "Who would love him"

"Well, I never got to introduce you Marceline."  
"Oh, I know Marceline, she visits me sometimes in the kingdom. We talk about our daddy issues"  
"Well, Marceline is over 1000 years old, she was 6 when the Mushroom War ended. She was left on Earth by her father and he never check up on her"

"Oh Yeah! She told me that"  
"Well, the only other person she found in the wasteland was the Ice King. But he was called Simon then and he was Human. He survived the bomb because of the Crown he wears"

"What is so special about his crown"  
"It controls his powers, remember you knock it off during one of your fights and he lost his magic."  
"Yep"

"The crown was solely draining away his sanity. Every time he put on the crown to protect them from the mutated creatures it made him insane, changes his skin from pink to blue. His teeth grew sharp and his nose long and pointy. One day it became too much and he abandoned Marceline to protect her from himself. That is how the ice king came to be"

"All right, but what has this to do with Betty and Simon"

"Im getting there, before Simon found the crown he was engaged to a woman named Betty. He then found the crown and put it on for a laugh, next thing he remembered was her looking at him horrified. She then ran, Simon made a video log on his research on the crown, he knew that it was changing him but the crown's power was like a drug to him."

"You want to know why he chases Princesses"  
"Sure, why does he?"

"He called Betty his Princess, therefore with his insanity in this time he searches for the closest thing to his Princess. Another."

"Wow"  
"About a month ago Ice King was blasted with Anti-Magic causing his crown to lose its power and he was reverted back to the original Simon, he did not remember anything from when he fully became the Ice King, so luckily he remembered Marceline. I was there when he called her up, she fainted once the called ended"

"She told us that Simon was like a father to her and now he needed her most prized possession, Hambo which he actually gave to her. She was so happy when we went to him and she gave up Hambo so he could make a time portal to apologize to Betty. She jumped through the Portal and the ended up in our time."

"He said that Betty was the only person he ever loved and will love and that was the reason he abandoned her. However, after she jumped through Simon's body started aging rapidly. The crown makes him Immortal, therefore without the crown he was ageing nearly 10 years a minute"

"He was going to die but she dragged him to Wizard City, she refused to let him die, just after the got back together. I don't think I have ever seen someone so determined to save someone else. Death was nearly upon him as she reached the City. As she was not a wizard she was not affected but the Anti-Magic and she defeated Bella-Noche with her bare hand and as soon as he fell. Poof, Ice King was back and he had no idea who Betty was.

Once she found out he was dying she refused to let him. He just wanted to die looking at his love but she insisted that they must restore the crown and let him. He told her he did not want return back to the Insane Ice King. We all said it was better for him to live as the Ice King than it was to die as Simon."

"After she restored him as the Ice King and he flew back to his castle she flew off on a magic carpet. She told us she would not return until she found a way to turn him back into Simon without letting him die. And I haven't seen her since that day"

Finn looked up and he felt pain in his chest at the silent tears on his ex-girlfriends face. Each tear was a glowing drop of lava. She felt embarrassed, she wiped her eyes, and then gave a small hiccup and said, "Heh, im sorry but it was just so sad. But their love was so strong"

"Yes" he reaches forward and wipes a tear from her face "Makes me think of what we could have had"  
She nodded as she blushed after his hand left her face.

"Then a few days after Betty and Simon, a giant named Canyon found me. She said she heard I was Billy's friend as she was Billy's ex-girlfriend. We went to Billy's crack and I asked her why she broke up with Billy. She told me 'I loved Billy, and I believed in him, but then Billy stopped believing, and that jammed up our whole deal—being a top-tier, red-belt power couple.' So she bailed on them being a couple"

"I felt that Billy's attitude to Canyon before his comeback was how I acted. I loved you, and you trusted me. But then I betrayed your trust in me. That jammed us up, we were a top-tier red-belt power couple with me as the hero of Ooo and you as the Princess of the Fire Kingdom with Math Fire Powers."

"Later that day I conquered my fear of the ocean, Billy appeared to me in the stars. He thanked me and told me he could rest like a great Hero. I told him that Canyon helped and he said he still loved her and he watched over her when she was sleeping. He told me that love is weird and that even great hero's get affected by love"

"I totally agree with him. After experiencing what I did to you, I betrayed your trust, you didn't trust me anymore, and we were over. I felt betrayal when my donk of a Dad made me lose my arm I now know what loss of trust can do."

"After I was released from the hospital I barely moved and ate, Jake, he lead me to the tree stump outside my home, brought me out of bed. On the stump was the only reminders we had of Prismo, he died so I could meet my father, and I now think that I could have stopped his death if I didn't want to see my father."

"There on the stump was 2 lights, a note and a jar of never-ending Pickles we beried those items at the base of the stump and carved his name on the stump."

"Jake hugged me and he told me to do what I have to do, I had to, I caused the death of his friend Prismo"

"I then went to PB, I thanked her for taking care of me and for never giving up on me even if she treated me like a child. I then I went to Billy's crack and I returned and crossed off the Final items of his bucket list and I returned his Loin Cloth which I hung on his sword outside his crack"

"And here I am FP giving you my apologies and thanks, telling you the truth, what I failed to tell you, what I should have told you. And I ultimately tell you, I am sorry."

She remembered she was going to tell him that he didn't need to say sorry, it was all in the past but before she could he turned around and ran out the door as she clutched her hands to her chest.


End file.
